A gravity cup of this type is known from the state of the art, for example, from WO 98/32539. This gravity cup is realized in the form of a disposable cup and comprises a reservoir of plastic and a lid that can be placed thereon in order to close the reservoir. The upper side of the lid is provided with connecting means for attaching and fixing the gravity cup on a paint spray gun or an adapter arranged thereon. In this case, the gravity cup is attached to the paint spray gun “upside-down,” i.e., with the lid side pointing downward. The paint in the gravity cup then flows downward into the paint inlet channel of the paint spray gun under the influence of gravity. This gravity feed of the paint can only be realized with a pressure compensation between the interior of the gravity cup and the surroundings. This pressure compensation is achieved with the aid of a ventilation hole that is arranged in the reservoir bottom and can be closed by means of an adhesive tape or a manually actuated valve.
Based on this state of the art, the invention aims to make available a gravity cup with a valve that can be easily actuated by hand in order to close the ventilation hole.